


Connections

by Lokilizer



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just an excuse to make them smooch, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: Nate Sewell and the detective are trying to find some sort of connection between cases.  They end up finding a connection of their own.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Connections

Sitting quietly in the corner of the office, Nate pored over a report, searching for any clue that could aid in their case. Anya shuffled papers at her desk, a quizzical look smattered onto her face. The two of them were left to do the research and reading side of the case today while the rest of the unit opted out for a more hands-on approach. 

The only sounds in the detective’s office were the shuffling of papers and the occasional pondering hum from Anya. Both her and Nate were absorbed in their reading, only sparing infrequent glances to one another when mulling over something they had read. Although neither were truly looking at each other in these moments, but using one another as a point of focus.

Anya shifted her eyes up from the report on her desk and rested them on Nate’s form. Sensing her sharp focus, he lifted his head to meet her gaze, already becoming accustomed to her way of contemplating ideas. This time, however, her expression changed from scrutinizing to revelatory. He lifted an eyebrow, a silent inquiry of her potential discovery. Abruptly standing from her chair, she swiftly made her way to the opposite side of the room, rummaging through a stack of files. Just as quickly as she had left her desk, she returned to it, not bothering to sit down before dissecting this new file. 

Nate stood from his seat and rounded the desk, resting a hand on the edge. Anya was so engrossed in the report that she barely noticed the agent hovering next her, trying to gain some insight onto her discovery. 

“This could be nothing,” Anya muttered, still focused on the reports below her. “But I thought I noticed something off in this report, and I remembered reading something similar earlier.”

A faint sympathetic smile surfaced on Nate’s face. Leave it to Anya to diminish one her ideas before she’s even gotten started.  
As she began to explain the possible connection between the two files, Nate found his gaze drifting to her rather than the files. He admired how her gentle red hair cascaded down her back and drifted over her shoulder, obscuring part of her face, but also drawing his attention back to it. Her light freckles seemed to dance over her face as she spoke. As she spoke. About the case. He definitely should have been paying more attention, but he hoped that he was a pretty good multitasker. Reluctantly, he tried to tune back into reality and just at the right moment, it would seem.

“But I’m not sure if this is just coincidental or—,” she shifted her head towards Nate, suddenly acutely aware of how close he had gotten. Her gaze roamed over his face, often returning to those warm brown eyes that seemed to bore into her own blue-grey ones. Her eyes flickered down to his lips for only a moment, but he noticed, nonetheless. He also noticed how her heartrate began to elevate as she attempted to control her breathing. She parted her lips as if to speak, only to close them again when no sound was made.

“Anya, I…” Nate started, if only to fill the space between them.

Slowly, Nate leaned further in, and Anya mimicked his movement until merely a hairsbreadth separated them. 

“May I?” Nate whispered, glancing at her lips.

“Yes,” she breathed, gently nodding her assent as her breathing shallowed.

In that moment before their lips met, time seemed to slow down to an agonizing pace. Her breath became shaky with anticipation and his heart drummed in his chest. Breaking the tension, Nate closed the gap and Anya wondered if making time stand still was another one of his powers. The kiss was delicate and reverent, both of them timid in their own advances. As if of its own volition, Nate’s hand drifted upwards and gingerly placed itself on the side of Anya’s face. She suddenly found that her own hands were unbearably free of him. She moved her hands up his body, only a whisper of touch that pleaded for more. Nestling both hands into his hair proved to be the catalyst for them both. Reverence was replaced with fervency as their hunger grew.

Nate shifted his stance, closing in around the detective. She unintentionally broke the kiss with a faint gasp as her backside was pressed against her desk. Not wasting a minute, Nate moved from her lips to the corner of her mouth— to her jaw—to her neck. As the butterflies frantically fluttered in her stomach, her pulse quickened. She could feel the smirk on Nate’s face as he gave his attention to her neck, her pulse point. Both of his hands slipped onto her hips as he returned his attention to her mouth. Gently, though without warning, he hoisted her onto her desk, telling himself it was only to help the height difference. She gasped again, surprised by the swift motion. One of his hands found itself resting on her hip while the other delved into her hair. Anya’s hands found themselves shyly moving down his body, eventually landing at his waist and slipping behind to his back in an embrace.

While both were not eager to part, their lungs were. Their lips ghosted over one another’s while their heavy breaths whispered across the gap. As Anya’s gaze shifted back up to meet Nate’s, that irresistible smile appeared upon his face.

“Thank you,” he breathed, almost afraid to break the ardent silence.

“Oh, you are most welcome,” Anya chuckled, her mirth bubbling over and forming a playful smile.

A shrill ringing cut through the heavy air of the room, bringing them both back down to reality. As he pulled away from her embrace, he could not help but notice the disappointment in her sigh as she hopped off the desk to answer her phone on the neighboring table.

“Detective Ivanova,” she answered, glancing at Nate and throwing him a smile that quickly turned into sneer. 

“Hello, mayor,” her voice coated in false enthusiasm.

“No, I haven’t sent that file yet,” a roll of her eyes to accompany the sickly-sweet tone of her voice.

“I’m afraid there were more…” She paused, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes held a mischievous glint. “Pressing matters to attend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time and apparently I've never written kissing. That being said, kind constructive criticism is welcome!!


End file.
